Penny Carson
'''Penny Carson' is a recurring character in ''BoJack Horseman''. She is the daughter of Kyle Carson and Charlotte Carson, and the older sister of Trip Carson. She was in the 2015 graduating class of Tesuque High School and graduated Oberlin College in 2019. As of her last appearance in Season 6, she is a waitress in her hometown. Physical Appearance Penny is a female deer like her mother Charlotte, and according to BoJack, she looks a lot like her. She has taupe brown fur, with cream fur on her eyes, mouth, the front of her body, and inside her ears, and brown fur on the top halves of her ears. She has green eyes, brown freckles on her cheeks, shoulders, and snout, and a tuft of dark brown hair that, in her teen years, appears to be styled up. According to the model sheets, she is about 5 1/2 ft tall in her prom heels. In [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]], when she is seventeen and still in high school, she wears a short, mid-length sleeved magenta dress, with a lavender zigzag on the collar and the bottom of the sleeves and skirt, mauve knee socks with tears on the tops of them, and small black boots with yellow spots. She also wears a long necklace with a triangle-shaped yellow pendant with a black spot in the middle, and another smaller necklace that has small round grey beads and light green and a light blue tear dropped shaped beads in between them. In [[That's Too Much, Man!|''That's Too Much, Man!]], when she is now in college, and it is wintertime in early 2016, she is wearing a purple and white Letterman style jacket, along with a grey top that exposes a little bit of the bottom of her stomach, black jeans, and a red and light pink earflap beanie with pom-poms, which her ears stick out of, and the boots she wore in her previous appearance. In Season 6, Penny, now a young adult, wears a dark grey short-sleeved shirt, dark mauve jeans, a necklace with an upside-down triangle-shaped pendant, a blue bracelet, and an orange bracelet on her left wrist, black and purple sandals, and a ring with a green gem on her left hand. Her hair is now styled down. Personality Penny is seen as a dry, sarcastic, angsty, and sometimes vulnerable girl. She is also somewhat of a gossip, often speaking of the fast-changing friendships and relationships of her classmates at school. Penny is also shown to be pushy in her motives to want to sleep with BoJack, asking several times in the episode. In [[That's Too Much, Man!|''That's Too Much, Man!]],'' she seems to have matured significantly, behaving in a much friendlier fashion and doing plenty of campus activities in college. However, when she recognizes BoJack, she reacts fearfully. Background History Penny was born in 1997 and is the daughter of Kyle and Charlotte. She had lived in New Mexico her whole life. Season 2 When Penny is introduced along with her father and brother, in [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]], she is seventeen years old and is attending Tesuque High School. While her family life is relatively normal, she holds some typical teenage angst, fueled by her school life. When BoJack stays at her household, she is at first suspicious of him but learns to bond with BoJack, when he mentors her in driving and spends time with her. Most of Penny's worries stem from her crush on classmate Diego Mendoza, and the impending prom night. After Diego rejects her for a turtle girl named Lyla K. When she asks him to prom, BoJack helps Penny concoct a plan, to make Diego jealous and gain his attention at the prom. However, the two, along with Penny's friends Maddy and Pete Repeat; eventually abandon the plan, as BoJack attempts to help salvage the unsuccessful night. Penny grows fond of BoJack, as the two briefly dance with each other on top of a water tower, where BoJack states she looks just like her mom. However, BoJack had let Maddy drink large amounts of alcohol and get drunk, and Pete calls them down from the water tower when she passes out. He fears she might have alcohol poisoning, and he said he knew someone who died from it. They go to the hospital, but BoJack convinces Pete to stay with Maddy while he and Penny go home, and to tell the nurses he doesn't know where she got the alcohol from. Pete reluctantly agrees. Upon returning home, BoJack assures a worried Penny, that Maddy will be fine and they did the right thing. Penny thanks BoJack for the night they had together. She tells him that he's the first grown-up she's met, that treats her like a person, whereas everyone else treats her like a kid. She kisses BoJack and prepositions to sleep with him. Despite her reassurances that she is within the age of consent, and that she is sober, BoJack turns her down; stating she does not know what she wants. She gets upset and goes inside the house with tears in her eyes. She is found aboard BoJack's ship later in the evening, after BoJack is turned down by Charlotte, stating she does know what she wants. BoJack dismisses her but leaves his cabin door open. A drifting glow stick balloon, the prom group made earlier in the night, floats by the ship and catches the attention of Charlotte. When Charlotte walks by to investigate, she hears noises from within the ship and opens the cabin door to discover both Penny and BoJack in bed, about to start undressing each other. Penny is last seen leaving the ship crying upon obeying Charlotte's command to go to her room, right before the latter demands BoJack to leave and that if he ever tries to contact her or her family again, she would, in her words, ''"'fucking''' kill him."'' Season 3 Penny would later make an appearance in the Season 3 episode, [[That's Too Much, Man!|''That's Too Much, Man!]] where she is seen having a successful time in college. BoJack attempts to make amends with the various people he's wronged in his lifetime (while dragging Sarah Lynn along), but, in his intoxicated state, keeps blacking out. In one of the black-outs, he ends up in Ohio with Sarah Lynn to make amends with Penny. BoJack makes a U-turn, before blacking out and coming to Penny's college, having apparently gone through with the plan despite his own protests. After another blackout, they end up spying on Penny in the cafeteria. One more black-out nets them at a dorm party, where BoJack seems to be under control once more. He elects to stop following Penny and attempts to get inside to use the bathroom. In his stupor, he garners the attention of Penny, who recognizes him instantly. BoJack attempts to explain himself, Penny fearfully informs him that he can't be there—before disappearing into the crowd swarming BoJack, and she does not want to see him. It appears as though she was completely healed emotionally, from the incident with BoJack, but seeing him again in college is a trigger and reminder of what happened between them; so old wounds are once again reopened. Season 4 She is briefly mentioned in [[Stupid Piece of Sh*t|''Stupid Piece of Sh*t]] when BoJack thinks about people he let love him, and then he let them down. Season 5 The incident between BoJack and Penny is brought up numerous times in [[Season 5|'Season' 5]], as Ana gives Diane the tape of BoJack confessing it to the reporter from ''Start Spreading The News''. Diane ends up writing a similar plotline to the incident in BoJack's new show, [[Philbert|''Philbert.]] in ''Head in the Clouds'', she has an angry confrontation with him about it, after the ''Philbert premier; along with all of his other past behaviors and actions. In ''The Showstopper'', a paranoid, opioid addicted BoJack believes someone is out to get him. He accidentally calls Charlotte, but Kyle picks up instead. BoJack speaks with a fake voice, telling Kyle he's doing a survey, for his cable company. BoJack asks him about his marriage and daughter's sexual life, and the possibility if she was scarred by an older man she trusted and wants to reveal the bad thing he did. Before BoJack hangs up, Kyle responds positively to these questions, giving them all 8/10. This implies Penny and her family, have been able to move on and heal, from the BoJack incident. Season 6 In ''A Quick One, While He's Away'', reporters Paige Sinclair and Maximillian Banks from ''Hollywoo Reporter'' are investigating the circumstances behind Sarah Lynn's death, due to her mother, Carol Himmelfarb-Richardson repeatedly calling the publication to get information about the details surrounding her daughter's death. They interview people coming out from an AA meeting and comprise a list of celebrities who attended the meetings. Finally, a bird man confesses he had seen Sarah Lynn about a month before she died, and it was clear she was using. They ask the man if Sarah Lynn said something. He tells them she didn't but her friend did. They then press the man on who her friend was. He says he can't remember. He then tells them the man told him a story about when he went to New Mexico. He said the story was about a girl and a mother, that the narrator of the story had sex with either the girl or the mother. The bird man tells the reporters he remembers the name of the girl from the story, Penny Carson, and the man telling the story was weirdly proud of it. The man tells the reporters the narrator of the story told the people at the AA meeting they could look her up and that Penny Carson was her real name, and he was confused as to why the person telling the story wanted them to look her up. This leads the reporters to travel to New Mexico to investigate further. Hollyhock meets Peter Pocket at a party when she has an anxiety attack and he uses grounding techniques to help her calm down. They decide to head outside for fresh air. Peter and Hollyhock sit on the fire escape. Hollyhock takes a sip of her beer but coughs it out. Peter tells her it's supposed to taste better over time. He then tells her he didn't actually drink all throughout college, because of some things that happened in high school. He then starts telling her the story of a girl in his town. He hesitates, saying it's a long story. Hollyhock insists she wants to hear it. Peter starts narrating the story of a girl who had a man living in her house. Hollyhock asks if the girl had more than one dad and Peter explains there was just one dad and then this other guy. Hollyhock comments that's weird. Peter explains the girl was best friends with his girlfriend Maddy and that they all went to prom together him, his girlfriend, the other girl, and the guy living with her. Hollyhock expresses disbelief that the man went to prom with them. Peter then tells her the man bought them bourbon and practically forced them to drink it. He then tells Hollyhock his girlfriend got alcohol poisoning and he just ditched them at the ER. Hollyhock asks if Peter's girlfriend was OK. He tells her it was scary at the moment it was happening and his girlfriend had her stomach pumped and she survived. Peter also tells her himself, Penny, and Maddy are all fine now. Peter then says it wasn't anyone else's fault, just some bad guy's fault. Hollyhock agrees with this. Peter then tells her the craziest part of all, the guy is famous and he's actually a movie star. Hollyhock questions who the guy was and Peter hesitates to tell her. Peter opens his mouth to respond, but the episode cuts him off before he speaks. In ''Good Damage'', ''in New Mexico, the reporters Max and Paige are outside of Rattlesnack's Diner. Paige is updating her fiance, Baxter, on their progress on their Penny Carson crusade. She tells him they have tried contacting three out of four people living in New Mexico named Penny Carson. Paige states would love to go on their honeymoon with him but she cannot as she and Max are hot on the trail of their story. Max sees Penny waitressing at the diner through the window and points her out to Paige. Paige tells Baxter they have found their deer. Later, the reporters are seated at the diner. Penny approaches them and gets ready to take their order. They tell her they want information and question her about Sarah Lynn. Penny asks if this has anything to do with BoJack. She then tells Max and Paige she hasn't seen BoJack or Sarah Lynn in years. They try to press her further but Penny leaves the diner and drives away. The reporters also leave and tailgate after her when they realize their lead is escaping. Penny goes back to her parents' house. She walks into the kitchen and nervously tells her mother Charlotte she just wanted to drop by and see her. Penny starts to tell Charlotte what happened at work when the reporters barge into the kitchen. The reporters introduce themselves and say they think BoJack may have played a role in the death of Sarah Lynn and they are looking for information. Charlotte then sternly asks them to leave. Penny then admits Sarah Lynn and BoJack came to Oberlin College and she saw them there before Sarah Lynn died. The reporters then ask if Sarah Lynn and BoJack were intoxicated. Penny retorts by saying is there ever a time BoJack is not intoxicated. Paige then asks if Penny would be willing to go on the record. Charlotte cuts in and says Penny won't. Penny then asks Paige if she thinks BoJack got Sarah Lynn drunk. Paige then presses Penny by asking her the same question. Charlotte tries to stop Penny from saying anything else to the reporters. Penny says she's not a little kid and they should tell the reporters about Maddy. Paige questions her on who Maddy is. Penny tells her Maddy was her high school best friend. She goes on to narrate how BoJack was living with her family and he went to prom with her and her friends and he bought them alcohol which is how Maddy got alcohol poisoning. The fact BoJack was living in the Carson family home catches the attention of Paige. Just then Penny's father Kyle walks in the kitchen and asks if they are having a party. Charlotte lies and says Max and Paige are from the refrigerator repair company who are just leaving as their refrigerator is working fine. As she and Max leave, Paige then hands Penny a business card and tells her to call if she is willing to give any information. Later, Penny comes home again and tells Charlotte she needed to get something. Charlotte follows Penny up to her old bedroom. Penny pulls out the group photo from her high school prom night from a box under her bed and tells her mother she tried to throw it out but couldn't. She says she kept it because she thought she looked nice but that isn't the only reason she kept it. Penny says they should tell their story because BoJack is still out there and it might help other people. Charlotte tells her she has no control over the story once it is out in the open and all of their past mistakes are exposed. She tells Penny to give it a couple days to think it over and then she can call the reporters. Penny tucks the prom photo into her purse and tells her mother she has to go. After Penny leaves Charlotte is seen dialing a number on her phone. Trivia *She is voted with "''Best Smile" in her yearbook. *Her bedroom posters have artist names including "F.K.A. Pigs," "Llama Del Rey," and "Bunny Ver w/ Fleet Foxes," which are puns on F.K.A Twigs, Lana Del Rey, and Bon Iver respectively. *Penny resembles her mother Charlotte in looks and personality. *According to her Facebook account, she likes Thai food and the smell of a fire on the first cold day of winter. *Penny and her family went to Todd's Disneyland before it burned down. Gallery S2E11_Tesuque_High_School_Class_of_'15_whole_page.png File:S2E11_Carson_Flierl_and_Ginsberg.png Penny in college.jpeg|Penny in college Penny's Bedroom.png|Penny's Bedroom Penny 2.jpeg Penny upset.jpeg Penny 3.jpeg Penny Prom.jpeg Penny 4.jpeg Prom Pictures.jpeg The group at prom.jpeg Penny and BoJack on the water tower.jpeg Penny Dancing With BoJack.png BoJack and Penny are caught by Charlotte.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deer Category:Animals Category:Alive Category:Recurring characters Category:Carson Family Category:Tesuque High School Students